


Mech Warrior Mercenaries

by Roachbugg



Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: Clan Invasion, M/M, Post Tukkayyid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mech Warriors the greatest warriors of all time dominating the feild of battle in their massive war machines. This is the chronicle of Mercenary Captain Klaus Von Sturkenstein and his Mercenary company the 'Arch Angels'. As they battle across the innersphere and beyond during the clan invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mech Warrior Mercenaries

The dropship streaked through the atmosphere toward another backwater world on the ede of Lyran Commonwealth space. Its belly held a 4 mechs a full lance of deadly war machines. This lance was commanded by Commandant Klaus Von Sturkenstien call sign 'Papa Khan' the four mech dropped from the bay and landed one the ground with a thud. Klaus' mech was a heavily modified Banshee painted in matte black with a head as white as snow. The mechs skull like visage was intimidating the mouth of the skull held a small pulse laser. His center torso held his massive but lightweight XL 380 engine. His left torso housed a 105mm Ac/10. His left housed a powerful particle projection cannon or PPC. His right torso housed a single Long range missle launcher that fired missiles im salvos of 15, More commonly refered to as an LRM/15. As well as a medium pulse laser. And his right arm housed a powerful large pulse laser. The custom 95 ton assault mech was an old but powerfully upgraded machine it was well armored and its light weight engine and endo steel internal structure allowed for its massive weapon loadout and a rather brisk speed for its size of 64.8 kph. His three lance mates and his younger brothers Adam, Dean, and Sam piloted lighter machines.

Dean piloted the next heaviest mech in their lance a 90 ton Highlander. It had been their mothers mech painted in a dark pink with black stripes a set of loud speakers ringed the cockpit and blared loud rock music any time the piolt scored a kill. Dean had customised the mech with A powerfull Gauss rifle in the right arm and a trio of large pulse laers in the left. It was more maneuverable than Klaus' mech due to its jump jets but it was slower only pushing 54.8 kph propelled by a XL 330 engine and it also had an endo steel internal structure.

Adam the youngest piloted a 55 ton shadow hawk a nimble medium battle mech it stood in stark contrast to his older siblings monstrous assualt mechs it moved at a relatively fast 81 kph. Fitted with a XL 275 engine. It was armed with a LRM 20, an Ultra autocannon 5 capable of double the rate of fire of a standard model albeit with an increased chance of jamming, a single medium laser and a head mountes streak SRM 2 that fired two agile short range missiles that were capable of trackimg their targets.

Finally Sam piolted a 75 ton Black Knight armed for up close and personal brawls with 8 medium pulse lasers and a massive XL 385 engine pushing the mech at an impressive 83.2 kph.

"Alright boys lets form up and get this patrol started." Klaus said easing the throttle forward the massive mech marched forward his lance mates falling into formation with him. The terrain was mostly gently rolling hills with an occasional small forest the grass and trees were all purple and it fave the world a distincly alein vibe. 

"Contact!" Adam called "Two vultures bearing two-eight-zero." The shout was followed by salvo of missiles aimed at Klaus most missed and impacted short a few pitted the Banshee's armor.

"Spread out!" Klaus barked the four Innersphere Mech warriors spread out in a wode dimond formation. Klaus swung his targeting reticule over one of the Vultures and snapped off a shot from his PPC the bolt of energy smashed into the shoulder of the Clan mech causing it to rock fr the impact. A beep alerted Klaus of a missile locl and he let loose a volley of LRMs most of them hit their mark. A follow up salvo of missiles from Adam's shadow hawk follwed and the clan mech stumbled under the withering fire. The two clan omni mechs returened fire with their large pulse lasers a few glancing shots pitted Klaus' armor a loud crack from Dean's gauss rifle was followed by a blaring guitar riff one of the Vultures fell it cockpit shattered a headshot.

"Fine shooting Dean." Klaus called. Three more clan mechs joined the fray a trio of Stormcrows charged in. The Stormcrow was a 55 ton mech and the work horse of the clans forces its default configuration consited of a dangerous array of lasers two Extended Range large lasers backed by a trio of extended range medium lasers. 

"Full clan star engaged." Sam says calmly as ine of the stormcrows attemps to flank them only to meet a punishing volley from Sam's medium pulse lasers. The stromcrow rakes Sam's mech with Laser fire as the two dance around. Adam jumps onto of a hill and slams the stormcrow with a volley of autocannon rounds Dean snaps off one of the mech's arms with a burst from his pulse lasers the stormcrow retreats to lick it wounds. Meanwhile Klaus used the rolling hills for cover and closed within optimal range with the remaining vulture. He lets loose with all of his weapons sending off a heat alarm. The all ready damaged mech is rocked by the weapon impacts its left torso is sheared off by a well place shot from Klaus' pulse lasers, auto cannon and, PPC the salvo of missiles pierces the mechs engine and the piolt ejects as the mech topples in a smoking ruin. The battle turns to rout after than the three stormcrows are knocked out by the mercenaries conctrated fire after an hour long engement the inner sphere mechwarriors are victorious. Adam's mech sustains the most damage loosing both arms and a good portion of its armor Dean's mech loses a lot of leg armor from him jumping and crushing one of the stormcrows in a classic highlander buiral. Klaus is proud of his brothers they fought well. 

"Alright boys lets call it a day get salvage in here lets see if we get some goodies." Klaus says wiping the sweat from his brow and lighting up a cigar.


End file.
